I have to what?
by ally123456
Summary: *Previously titled High school* Sakura is part of the Akatsuki, when they get a new member. Tobi. And Pein wants her to help him.
1. Sugarhigh Toddler Teen Boy

**Ay, I rewriting this so yeah, and sorry I havn't updated. There is more that I have written. I just need to get it on the computer. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Sakura's pov.**

"Yo Sakura, get up!" Konan yelled through the door. "But why?" I asked groaning. "Because you have school." She said calmer this time. "And if you don't get up I'll send Kisame to get you up." She continued, knowing exactly what I was going to do. Jumping up quickly I ran to the door and ripped it open. "I am up!" I nearly yelled. Konan busted out laughing before walking away. Sighing to myself I closed the door. After brushing my hair I decided to wear a green tank top, jean shorts and some black converse boots. "Sakura hurry up!" Someone yelled from downstairs. Grabbing my bag I shut my door before heading downstairs. "About damn time." Hidan said being an ass as always. Frowning I went to the fridge to get a coke before finally leaving. "So who am I riding with today?" I questioned them. And by them I mean the Akatsuki. There is Pein, the leader. He has orange spiky hair, and many piercings. Konan is his girlfriend, she has blue hair and a labret piercing. She is also very good at origami. There is also Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan is a smart ass Jashinist, with sliver hair and violet eyes. While Kakuzu is a money loving cheapskate, with black hair, bright green eyes and tattoos of stitches all over his body. Also there is Zetsu. He is a meat/ plant loving guy with bright green hair and golden eyes. Half his body is pale, while the other really tan. Then there is the weasel and fish. Also known as Itachi and Kisame. Itachi has long black hair which is usually always in a ponytail, and red eyes. I swear that guy can read minds! And Kisame is well...Kisame. He has blue hair like Konan but darker, and he also has blueish skin. Once when Kisame was drunk Hidan (also drunk) dared him to get gills tattooed on his neck. And the idiot did. Last but not least there is the married couple, well at least they fight like one. Deidara and Sasori, the art fanatics. Deidara is a sculptor who loves explosions. He has long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Sasori makes puppets, and has a thing for poison. He has brick reddish shaggy hair, and sand colored eyes. Well that's them, my family basically. Nobody answered so I hopped into Kisame's blue Jeep. He laughed and started the car.

"I don't see why we have to attend this shit hole." I said once we pulled into the parking lot. Kisame laughed again and nodded in agreement. "Because if we didn't Konan would have a shit fit." Laughing I agreed and started toward the school. I got into homeroom right before the bell rang. Unfortunately everyone else in the Akatsuki is a year or two older then me so I don't have any classes with them. Sometimes that is a good thing but most of the time it isn't. In came Kakashi, our government teacher. Even though he didn't really teach us, all he did really was sit down at his desk and read his porn books. About halfway through class Deidara and Hidan busted down the door. "Yo, bitch we have a meeting, so hurry up you know Pein doesn't like waiting!" Hidan said glaring down at the kids in the class trying to scare them. Deidara handed Kakashi an accuse note before we left. "So what's the meeting about?" I asked as we headed toward abandoned building behind the school that we use as a base. "If I knew do you think I would fucking be going to this damn meeting!" Hidan yelled at me. Growling, I punched him straight in the jaw, sending him flying into some lockers. Seeing this Deidara busted out laughing, almost falling over in the process. "Come on, we are gonna be late." I told them walking ahead.

"Your late." Pein said from behind his desk. "Sorry we had a few...problems along the way." Deidara said trying not to laugh. "Whatever, hurry up and take a seat." Pein said looking at Hidan's jaw. "Alright everyone, the reason your all here is because we have a new member." Kisame who had been drinking water choked and starting coughing. Everything else seemed like it froze. 'A new member, since when? Who is it? What the hell is Pein planning? And Itachi get outta my head!' With that last thought Itachi looked over at me and smirked. Konan frowned in confusion, which is weird because she usually knows everything that happens in the gang. "Soo.." I said breaking the silence. "Who is it?" As soon as those words were out of my mouth the door was slammed open. Pein looked away with a guilty look and said. "Everyone this is Tobi." At the door stood a lean boy with black spiky hair and a mask. The mask had one eye hole for the left eye and it looked like an orange swirly lollipop. "Tobi is a good boy!" The boy yelled. "What the hell? He is the new member?" I asked confused. "Yes, yes he is. And since your the first one to ask, you are now his new partner." Pein said it like it was no big deal. 'Well you messed up.' My inner said. 'Now we have to deal with a sugar-high toddler in a teenage boy body.' 'Shut up!' "Yay! Tobi is paired with the pretty girl and not one of the scary guys!" He yelled while tackling me. Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan started laughing their asses off. 'Traitors!' I thought trying to get the psycho off of me. "Get off of me before I snap your neck." While I was trying to push him off I accidentally hit his mask. He grabbed my hand quicker then I thought possible for him. "Don't touch my mask." He growled at me and then he growled at everyone else about it. Then he let go of my hand , got up and stormed out. ... "What the hell just happened?" Deidara asked but no one answered because we were all asking the same question. Well except for maybe Pein who still looked guilty.

The rest of the day was a blur, I don't remember any of it. And before I knew it I was in my room once again, thinking. My thoughts were soon interrupted though buy a knock on my door. Sighing I got up and opened the door to see Pein standing there. "We need to talk now." Frowning my eyebrows in confusion I nodded okay. He walked in and looked to Konan who I just now noticed had been standing behind him. "Make sure no one hears any of this." He said looking dead ass serious. Konan nodded and closed the door. Pein turned toward me and gave me a stern look. This went on for a while longer before he pulled me into a strong hug. Letting me go he took hold of my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. "Sakura, you know damn well your like a little sister to me and I would never let anything happen to you. Right?" Still confused I nodded my head yes and urged him to continue. "I want you to be very careful around Tobi. He is not who he seems to be. Earlier I lied when I said I picked you because you asked first. I was planning on picking you from the beginning. I know I can trust you to help him. But still if anything happens I want you to tell me right away." He dropped his arms, and pulled the two chair by my desks over, so we didn't have to stand anymore I guess. "Um, okay, but what exactly am I suppose to do?" I questioned hoping it wasn't something stupid. The look on Pein's face got even more serious, which I didn't think was possible. Sighing, he continued on his little explanation.


	2. Malls and Marshmallows

**Yeah, here is the next chapter. tell me what you think please. (: Oh and btw the story will be in Sakura's point of view most of the story but I am hoping to write someone else's point of view in here some where. And for those who don't know read the first chapter if you haven't because I changed the story.**

**I do not own any thing! **

_**'inner sakura' **__'sakura thinking'_

**Recap**

_"Um, okay, but what exactly am I suppose to do?" I questioned hoping it wasn't something stupid. The look on Pein's face got even more serious, which I didn't think was possible. Sighing, he continued on his little explanation._

**Sakura's pov.**

"Tobi has a split personality, there is the sugar high toddler, and then his real self. The sugar high toddler is a cover up. He has very big trust issues, and even though he claims he doesn't want help, I want you to help him anyway. But try doing to do so without him finding out. If he finds out he will never trust any of us again. I should also warn you his real self can be dangerous at times." My head felt jumbled, as I took in the information. I mean it wasn't much to go by and it left a lot of questions unanswered. _**'So basically he wants us to try and get a dangerous guy to stop acting like a sugar high toddler and be a threat to everyone. Plus our life is in danger. Oh joy! '**__ 'Shut up.' _After she finally quieted down I turned my attention back to Pein. Who had been staring me down, probably waiting for me to answer. "Okay." I finally spoke. "I'll help," Getting up he hugged me once again, and thanked me. "Konan." He said turning to the door. "I know you were listening, so just come in." Opening the door Konan looked embarrassed and worried at the same time. "Pein are you sure about this? Does it really have to be Sakura?" She asked in the motherly tone I was so use to. Placing my hand on her shoulder I gave her a reassuring look. "Konan I know your worried but I can take care of myself. And don't worry I will keep you informed too." Though she still looked worried, she smiled and agreed. Once they were gone I sat done on my bed and thought. _'What am I doing?'_

The next day I woke up to a mask in my face. Screaming I punched the mask wearer in the gut and hopped to the other side of my bed. Seconds later my door was kicked down and there stood Kisame with a bat, Deidara with a pillow, Hidan with a chair, and Zetsu with a cactus. "What happened?" Pein said pushing his way through them. "I woke up to that right in my face!" I yelled pointing at Tobi, who was hunched over clutching his gut. Konan shoved her way through the guys. _'Oh shit' _Everyone knew not to mess with her in the morning if you wanted to live. She lifted Tobi up by his shirt and dragged him out to his doom. Seconds later you could hear his girly squeals. Turning to Pein I glared at him. "Pein, I want a lock for my door. Which I now need a new one." I said pointing to my door, which had not only been kicked off it's hinges it also had a big hole in it. Kakuzu who had been passing my room heard this. He pointed towards Hidan and Deidara, who were still armed and said. "Fine but it is coming from your guys pay checks." Hidan and Deidara followed Kakuzu out of the room yelling. Kisame laughed, ruffled my hair and walked away. Zetsu handed me the cactus and said. "Her name is Shay, take good care of her and use her wisely." Before he also walked away. After setting 'Shay' down on my desk I turned to Pein. "Well not only did I wake up to a crazy guy staring me down. My door was kicked off it's hinges and I got a cactus that is not only a pet but also a weapon. This seems like an amazing morning." I said to him before heading downstairs.

The rest of the day was normal. Well as normal as it usually was. By the end of the week nothing unusually weird happened. Sunday came and I really needed to go shopping. So I walked to Kakuzu's room and knocked on the door. "What" came a grunt from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" I asked knowing he would recognize my voice. Then came the sigh and rustling of papers before he answered. "Come in, just make sure to shut the door." Opening the door, I stepped in quickly then closed the door. "what do you want?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed. Smiling once I saw the inside of his room, it was always so organized and neat. Looking at a neat stack of money on his bed, I asked my question with hope. "I need to go shopping, so do you think I can have some money." Giving me a stern look, and said nothing as he got up. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked one of his many safes. He reached in and grabbed something, before closing the door and relocking it. "Here." He said, handing me a credit card. Taking it, I looked it over before asking. "Thanks, but how much is on it?" Laying on his bed, he had his head rested on his arms. He grinned and replied. "I don't know, go ask Hidan." Laughing I left his room. Now all I need is a ride. Thinking I looked at my options. Pein and Konan were both no. Pein would never let me buy some of the stuff that I do, and Konan would make it so that was all I bought and worse. Itachi was visiting his parents, and Kisame was at the pool. Kakuzu won't go with me, and this is Hidan's card, plus he is to loud. Zetsu doesn't like crowd, so I guess I am stuck with either Deidara, Sasori, or Tobi. _'Oh crap.' _I thought when suddenly there was a loud crash. Heading towards the noise, all I heard was yelling and people cussing. Then came another crash, this time louder and closer. Finally I approached the kitchen where Deidara and Sasori were arguing. "Art is a bang, yeah." Deidara said while throwing a plate at his head, barely missing. Sasori growled and picked up the chair next to him before chucking it at Deidara. "No it isn't you brat, art is eternal." Giving up on that idea I just left the room. Sitting on a couch in the living room, I sighed in defeat. '_Looks like I have no choice but to ask him.' _Frowning at that thought I got up to go find him.

Trying to find a seventeen year old, who acts like a sugar high toddler, is much harder then I thought. I searched the whole house and he was no where to be found. "Damn it, where is he?" I asked no one. "Right behind you." Jumping slightly, I turned around to see Tobi standing right there. I just sat there and stared at him . I was truly lost of words. _**'Well I'm not, where the hell did he come from?' **_My inner asked. He stood there not saying anything. When suddenly he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car. It wasn't till we were pulling out of the driveway that I said anything. "Umm, Tobi where are we going?" It was silent for a few moments. "The mall." I sat there waiting for him to continue. After it was obvious he was planning to say any more. I just said okay and turned to stare out the window.

Once we finally left the third mall, after getting kicked out of the first two, we were done shopping. Truthfully it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Tobi is a real gentleman when he isn't throwing marshmallows at you. He is also really sweet. Anyway he ended up punching a guy in the face and breaking his nose, from smacking my ass as we passed him. And that is how we got kicked out of the first mall. At the second mall we created a huge food fight. At first we were just throwing marshmallows at each other then it became a war. When he had thrown one at me I dodged it and it hit an old lady. Then it became a real war. Who knew an old lady had such good aim and such a good arm. "Damn Pein is going to be pissed!" I said grinning like a manic. "Yeah, but it was worth it."


	3. Food Posioning, Skanks, and Confusion

Chapter 3 is here. Sorry it took so long. I would also like to thank **Yoko-chan 8D **and **InnerCookie **for the awesome reviews. Enjoy!

**Recap **

"_Damn Pein is going to be pissed!" I said grinning like a manic. "Yeah, but it was worth it."_

**Sakura's pov.**

And I was right Pein was pissed. But thankfully I know how to get out of I, so we didn't get in that much trouble. Walking toward my room, I opened the door to see all of my bags already in there. "What the…?" I noticed a note on my bed. Picking it up, I read it to myself.

'_Sakura, I hope you had as much fun as I did. _

_-Tobi'_

Smiling to myself, I started putting stuff away. He really was not what I expected. This might not be as bad as I thought.

Ugh, this sucks. Almost everyone is sick, because Deidara decided to prank Sasori by giving him food poisoning, only everyone got it including himself. Well except me and Sasori, which defeated the whole purpose of all of it. Konan nearly killed him, as did others. So I was stuck in school with no one to talk to. It's not like we had any of the same classes but we still all had one lunch, and just to see them in the hallway made me feel better. "Stupid Deidara.." I mumbled under my breath. The day dragged on unbearably long. I swear I was going to go insane. Finally lunch came.

"Sakura!" I heard someone shout from a good distance away. I turned expecting to see Sasori, but saw Tobi instead. My face flooded with confusion, worry and slight joy. He was running to catch up to me when some jerk stuck his leg out and tripped him. Jogging over to see if he was okay, I heard laughing from where the jerk and his friends stood. "Tobi are you okay?" I asked bending down to help him up. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "yeah Tobi is fine, Tobi just took a quick trip is all." I could tell by the way his voice sounded that he had a big ass grin on his face. Giggling at his corny joke I helped him up. _**'Giggling really? Well it's official you like him.' **_My inner stated flatly. _' I do not!' _Blocking her from my mind I focused back on what was happening. "Aww look Sasuke , Sakura found herself a freak. Just like her." the last two words were spat out like venom. Turning I saw the queen of bitches herself Karin, also the queen of sluts. Standing there also was Sasuke, also known as Sas-gay. He is Itachi's unwanted little brother. Along with Ino-pig and the loud-mouthed twins, Ukon and Sakon. "Shut up, stupid sluts." I aid directed to mainly to Karin and Sasuke. Karin's ugly pug face twisted in disgust. "who do you think you're talking to Pinkie!" Smiling smugly I replied in a nasty voice. " the queen of bitches herself. And by the way very original nickname." Even though you would have thought it impossible, her ugly face twisted even more. _**'Eww how can Sasuke stand her?' **_Inner said breaking the wall I had put up to block her. _'Not now.' _I snapped back not wanting a headache. Her hand Went up to hit me I guess. But as soon as it went to go down, Sasuke grabbed her hand with force. Her neck snapped to the side to look at who grabbed her. When she saw that is was her 'lover', her face curled in to an ugly grin thingy. Sasuke's face twisted in displeasure. "Don't touch her." He sternly warned her. "But Sasuke…" She immediately stopped when she saw how pissed he was. She looked down and backed away. I glared at him and turned to Tobi. "Come on let's get away from these.." I paused, looked them up and down in disgust and continued. "things." Just as I turned to leave I felt someone grab my shoulder and slam me against the locker. Their hand never left my shoulder, in fact the other hand now pushed against my other shoulder, and pinned me against the locker. I looked up to see Sasuke. _'Dirty little…' _I thought, not wanting him touching me. Of course after I thought that he pressed his body further against mine. "You're mine." He whispered in my ear. I heard Tobi growl at this statement. So I pulled my knee as far back as I could against the locker. Then I pushed it forward as hard as I could and kneed the sucker where it hurts. He groaned and stumbled back a little when Tobi grabbed him. Tobi swiftly turned him around and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled even more and growled. Right when they were about to fight Kakashi decided to finally show up for work. With his book covering his mouth and nose as normal, he separated the boys and told us to get to lunch. "This is not over." Sasuke said, his pointed glare was straight at Tobi. Then he turned to leave. As soon as he was five steps away I heard Karin start her whining. I heard until she probably was outside. "You guys okay?" I heard a voice say from behind me. Jumping, I squeaked slightly and turned to see who it was. "Damnit Sasori don't do that." Smiling glad it was him and not some weirdo , we all went to lunch and talked.

Lunch was okay, I guess. It wasn't the same with just the thereof us, but nothing bad happened. So it was okay. I told Sasori about what happened and he just cussed under her breath and laughed. "Itachi is going to have some words with him." Nodding we went on with our day. Deciding I wanted sometime to myself, I told Tobi and Sasori I would walk home. My mind was swirling around like a color wheel. I don't even know why things were bothering me. Like earlier when Tobi fell, I felt angry. Yeah, he's my friend and all but it was more then that. Like the thought of him being seriously injured made my stomach knot and my heart ache. I don't know why though.. Sure the others are like brothers to me and it pained when I thought of them dead. But…this was different it was…stronger. Like I don't know. Shaking my head I paused and looked up at the sky. "What have I gotten myself in to?"

Finally reaching the house, I opened and closed the door. Sliding my feet across the floor I headed straight to the kitchen. "Ay, bitch, where the…" Hidan started, but then pause d when he saw me. As I walked to the fridge , he stared at me the whole time. Opening the door, I scanned the fridge to see if anything edible still existed. Not seeing anything that peeked my interest , I just grabbed a Coke. Closing the door, I sat at the table and opened the can. Taking a sip, I relaxed as the familiar taste flowed down in to my stomach. I felt Hidan's stare burning through me, and looked up at him. We stared at each other for a good five minutes, before he said anything. " you got some thing on your mind what's up with you?" Turning my gaze away I took another sip of the Coke before replying. "Aren't you sick?" I asked bluntly. He glared at me, I didn't look to see it, I could feel it. "You know I don't care about pain! Now answer my question damnit!" Sighing I just continued to sip my Coke. After a couple of minutes, the little patience that he had ran away. Slamming his fist on the table he got up and yelled at me. "Sakura! I swear to Jashin you better damn well tell me!" Getting up I picked up the Coke, turned to the door and said. "Nothing is wrong." Growling he came over and slammed me against the wall. "Don't lie to me. Tell me what is wrong." I just stared at him and said nothing. He sighed angrily and let me go. He stood there staring angrily at the floor. I just turned to the door and left. I walked my room and entered. Sliding down the door I just sat there with arms wrapped around my legs. _' Why didn't I just tell him about it? What was so difficult about talking about Tobi.. Why were things so difficult nowadays. I need to figure this out before it's to late.' _


End file.
